1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bicycles and in particular, stationary bicycles such as spin type bicycles, indoor bicycles, pro upright bicycles, pro recumbent bicycles, V-BIKE bicycles, sport upright bicycles, sport recumbent bicycles, fitting bicycles, sizing bicycles, medical test bicycles, sports test bicycles, and REVMASTER bicycles which have a handlebar post and transverse clamping plate. This invention focuses on the field of handlebars used with such bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, all exercise bicycles which are available on the market today come with a pre-fitted handlebar. Some handlebars are horizontal and straight, comparable to the handlebar on a mountain bicycle. Other handlebars are bent in a reverse U-shape in the manner such as used with racing bicycles. Still other handlebar designs are generally U-shape with the U facing away from the rider, as used on a SCHWINN® exercise bicycle.
One problem in health clubs is that different customers may desire a different shape handlebar for a better fit and for use with the exercise bicycle. Since health clubs typically only carry one type of bicycle, the patron is forced to use a handlebar he/she may not want.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an apparatus which will permit a single bicycle frame which design includes a handlebar post and a transverse clamping plate to accommodate a multiplicity of different handlebar styles. There is also a significant need to enable fitting or sizing bicycles to quickly and efficiently accommodate alternative handlebars. There is also a significant need to enable medical and sports testing facilities to easily accommodate all sizes and types of users.